


Jonnor Revealed

by ultrajudicorn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrajudicorn/pseuds/ultrajudicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jude never told anyone about him and Connor then they get caught making out in Jude's room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonnor Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theaternerd24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaternerd24/gifts).



> This is based on the events of season 3 if Jude and Connor never came out.

Connor was lying in his hospital bed thinking about the events that had gone on the last few weeks. He kissed Jude, and he got shot in the foot. Why did such a perfect plan have to turn into such a pile of poop. The night was supposed to be simple, Jude would come over, they would toilet papered the house, and then Jude and Connor would sneak off and talk for hours about things that don’t even make sense. What really happened that night was Jude got mad about something and they almost didn’t hang out. Thankfully, or at least at that moment, Taylor suggested going to her house and getting drunk as well as making out. Connor remember smiling at the thought of making out with Jude.  
Sadly the night didn’t work out. When the group was at Taylor’s house, her dad came down stairs and shot Connor in the foot. Connor’s felt an extreme amount of pain. Daria tried to comfort him but she was unsuccessful. “I’m sorry Daria but this pain is making me feel like I shouldn’t force myself to date you if it doesn’t make me happy,” connor spoke to Daria softly. Connor noticed that Daria was upset but he felt his pain was more important.  
Connor snapped back to the present as he swore he heard Jude’s voice outside. There was no way that Connor’s dad would let Jude see him since Connor came out a few days ago. Connor was pleasantly surprised when Jude came in to the room.  
Connor was so excited to see Jude that he grabbed his hand, “What’s this?”  
“Warpaint,” Jude replied smiling as he climbed into connor’s bed.  
Connor felt extremely happy sitting next to the only person he had ever felt love for in his life. He looked at Jude, smiling and leaned in for a brief kiss. Jude pulled himself closer to Connor and kissed him back.  
“Jude?” Connor asked feeling really nervous for what he was about to ask.  
“Yes?” Jude replied, smiling.  
“Do you have a uhm,” Connor stuttered, struggling to form his next work so he mouthed, “boyfriend?”  
Jude shook his head, remembering the first time Connor asked him to be his partner.  
“Will you be mine?” Connor asked, his heart beating.  
“A million times yes.” Jude answered with a glow in his eye.  
Jude leaned in towards Connor and kissed him on the forehead and wrapped his arms around Connor. Connor then wrapped his arms around Jude and they lied on the bed for a couple of minutes in silent happiness.  
“Should we tell people that we are dating?” Connor asked, “I already told my dad I’m gay and he’s like the scariest one for me.”  
“Umm I don’t think so,” Jude replied.  
“Why not,” Connor asked, confused since he remembered Jude not wanting to be anyone’s secret.  
“It’s not anyones business but ours,” Jude replied not quite believing himself.  
“Jude I know you. What is the real reason?” Connor pushed, not trusting Jude was telling the whole story.  
“My whole life I’ve been known by labels. I’ve been the kid without a mom. The new kid. The foster kid. The unathletic kid. I don’t want to be known as the gay kid. I don’t need another label weighing me down,” Jude spoke with a sadness in his voice.  
“That is completely understandable. Do you still want to be my boyfriend?”  
“No Duh, I’ve been wanting to be your boyfriend since the day you wore the blue nailpolish.” Jude answered, “Changing the subject, has Daria been ok with you breaking up with her?”  
“She is really upset about it. She doesn’t really understand why I broke up with her,” Connor explained.  
Stef came into the room with Adam and took Jude to go see Mariana’s dance performance. Adam told Connor that he was going to start attending a support group for parents with LGBTQ+ kids. He also informed connor that he was going to be released from the hospital the next day and his Mom wanted him to stay at her house for a couple of weeks.  
After 3 weeks of not seeing each other at all, Jonnor were starting to miss each other. They continued to text each other about how their lives were but nothing was the same. Jude was starting to make new friends while Connor was away, but Taylor and Cade were not the same as Connor. Cade displayed an aura of homophobia around him and Taylor just acted like she knew everything. Another issue in Jude’s life while connor was gone was the face that Marianna and Jesus got in an almost fatal car accident. Jude made sure to tell Connor all about this but he still missed his boyfriend.  
On Connor’s end, his mother was trying to figure out what girl Connor seemed to be obsessed with. Connor’s mother, Hope, was convinced that the person her son was texting pretty much 24/7 was some hot girl. Jude and Connor had plenty of lol’s, rofl’s and haha’s texting each other about Hope’s reaction. Little did she know that the person her son was texting pretty much 24/7 was some hot boy.  
As the 3 weeks went by, Jude and Connor started to miss each other more and more. Marianna was suspicious that something was up with her Judicorn, but she didn’t say anything. She decided that she was just going to keep an eye on him.  
As the end of third week approached, Jude sat on his bed waiting for a text. “BZZZZ Bzzzz” his phone vibrated.  
Connor: Hey Jude (lol that never gets old)  
Jude: Hi Con-Con :”>  
Connor: I’m coming home 8-)  
Jude: YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
Connor: I should be back tomorrow, want to hang out?  
Jude: :) come to my place, i’ll ask moms  
Connor: :)

The next day, Connor came over to Jude’s house, and they started playing Star Wars (NAME). Jude had his ipad out and was lying on his bed while Connor had his head leaning on Jude’s shoulder. Connor started rubbing his head on Jude’s neck while Jude was smiling.  
“I missed you so much,” Connor said, giving Jude a small peck on his cheek.  
Right as Connor gave Jude that small, quick kiss, Marianna walked by the room and noticed. She started chuckling to herself. ‘This explains alot,’ Marianna thought to herself as she went down stairs smiling to herself.  
“What’s got you so happy?” Callie asked Marianna, noticing her smile.  
“I just haven’t seen Jude so happy since Connor has been in the hospital,” Marianna replied trying not give anything away about what she saw.  
“They are the best friends in the world.” Callie replied, slightly jealous that her brother had such a good friend.  
“They are definitely some of the best friends in the world,” Marianna stated, knowing that it was likely that they were much more than friends.  
Later that night, after Connor went home, Marianna came into Jude’s rooms and sat on Jesus’s old bed, “How was hanging out with Connor?”  
“It was good,” Jude replied, wondering what Marianna was up to.  
“So, uhm, I don’t really know how to bring this up,” Marianna stuttered, trying to come up with a polite way of asking if Jonnor was real.  
“What do you mean?” Jude asked, mildly concerned.  
“I walked by the room and noticed Connor kissing you on the cheek, is something going on between you two?” Marianna asked, hoping Jude wouldn’t get mad.  
After a few seconds of silence, Jude replied, “We are boyfriends.”  
Marianna nodded, “Why haven’t you told the family?”  
“Neither of us are ready to come out,” Jude lied, knowing it was only him that wasn’t ready to come out.

The next day was the first day of summer school. Jude and Connor sat on their favorite tree branch talking about how much they were not looking forward to school. Connor loved looking into Jude’s eyes and he started to lose track of reality.  
“Hey CONNOR,” A person wearing a snapback yelled, “Stop talking to your boyfriend and come to soccer practice.”  
“I have a broken foot Cade, I’m off the team for who know’s how long.” Connor replied and then continued with a lie, “Jude’s not my boyfriend anyway.”  
Jude looked at Connor slightly hurt but knew that Connor said it to protect him. “I told Marianna about us,” Jude said, trying to change the subject.

The night of the end of year party went by really quick. Connor and Jude walked around the beach talking about life and school and various things that made no sense to people they didn’t know.  
“Hey Connor, Hey Jude,” interrupted the guy wearing a snapback.  
“Hey Cade,” Jude replied, trying to be nice.  
“So someone told me that you two really are gay for each other,” Cade said bluntly, calling Connor out on his earlier lie.  
“Yah, so what?” Connor replied, getting really defensive as he saw that Jude was uncomfortable.  
“Nothing,” Cade said, walking away obviously uncomfortable.  
“I thought we weren’t telling anyone?” Jude said, obviously mad at Connor.  
“I didn’t tell anyone. Oh wait a second, I came out to you on Taylor’s phone. It is possible someone saw that message,” Connor said.

Later that night, Connor slept over at Jude’s house. They began talking about the fact that they were no longer closeted at Anchor Beach. “Maybe we should officially come out,” Jude said, “That way people will know we are in a relationship and I could ask them not to think of me as gay but as ‘just Jude’.”  
“That’s a good idea,” Connor replied, happy they would no longer have to keep that secret.  
“First we need to tell my Moms,” Jude said.  
“Can we wait until tomorrow just in case they don’t want us sharing a room?” Connor asked leaning in for a kiss.  
Jude returned the kiss just as Stef and Lena walked by. “Tell Mom’s what?” Stef asked looking back and forth towards Jude and Connor.  
Stef sat down on Jude's bed, and Lena sat down on Jesus’s old bed. “We’re waiting,” Lena stated.  
Jude looked at connor who nodded, “Connor and I are dating.” Jude wiped his head nervously.  
“I see,” Lena said calmly, “For how long?”  
“Since I saw Connor in the hospital,” Jude stated, still nervous.  
“You should have told us sooner,” Stef said, “We can’t really have you two sleeping in the same room if you are dating.”  
“You guy’s can sleep in the living room tonight and whenever Connor stays over.” Lena continued.  
“Tomorrow we need to talk about some important relationship things,” Stef finished with.

Jude sighed in relief. He was happy that they weren’t mad at all. Connor also was visibly relieved.


End file.
